This disclosure generally relates to the field of information processing systems, and more particularly relates to managing the placement of virtual machines on a network. Virtual machines (abbreviated VM herein) may help to more efficiently use physical processing resources by allowing one computer system to support functions normally performed by multiple separate computer systems. By virtualizing a hardware resource in a cloud-based network, a single hardware resource may support multiple virtual machines in a flexible manner that provides improved utilization of the processing resource. Further, if a physical processing resource in a cloud-based network becomes over-utilized, virtual machines may migrate to other physical processing resources of the cloud-based network that may have processing capacity.
In parallel, pervasive devices have become part of everyday life. While their main purpose is to enable voice communication, new features are transforming cell phones into multipurpose devices. With every new feature, dependence on pervasive devices increases. In particular special purpose applications have become popular for such devices.